Changes
by Mhoop
Summary: Robin hood not too good but a bt long i might do another chapter if i good reviews :P


He stood on the table searching. He didn't know what he was searching for, a way to escape? His friends? Marian? How could he have cause all this. All this hurt, angst, pain, loss. It was all burning in front of him. Right in his eyes in the fire he had caused that afternoon in the castle. He looked around one more time. He saw the sheriff in the corner screaming at his guards, going red in the face. Should he help him? He was suffering and no one was stopping to help. 'Hood doesn't kill' He heard that being said to him so many times before, so why was he doing it now? How could he do that? He knew what it was like to loose someone, he had felt that pain and yet isn't that what he is doing to the people of Locksley right now? Wasn't that what he had been doing since he got back from the holy land? He closed his eyes and remembered the holy land, the things he had seen. The fights he had fought, the amazing people he had meant, they wouldn't do this. Then he thought of night times, when he would lay in his tent with Much in the bed opposite. He would talk of his dreams. He would tell Much how the people of village would look up to him. How Marian and he would be together, forever, and the people of Locksley would live with everything they needed and never go hungry. This is what he was fighting for in the Holy land, not for glory but for the happiness of his village and his love.

He slowly opened his eyes when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to see a masked face. He chuckled to him self, the Night Watchman. He could see her smiling under her mask. He had always found it funny that Marian was the Night Watchman. He didn't know why but he did. Maybe it was the way Marian was. The fact he had known her all his life, spent those long summer evenings sitting on the hill above Locksley watching the villagers going about their work. Whilst talking about everything like what they wanted to do in the future. Robin had always said he wanted to grow up and fall in love with a beautiful woman, and, although he never told her she knew that that beautiful woman was her.

He came back to reality when Marian whispered something in his ear. '_I_ Love You'. He knew what this meant. She had said time after time, all he needed was to be loved and until she had said that he didn't feel loved and so he couldn't do what he did best. He looked deep in to her eyes 'I will _always_ love you' He turned around to face the door with a grin on his face that felt like it would have a permanent effect on his cheeks. He picked up his bow and pulled an arrow from his bag that was hanging on his back. He concentrated on the bell that was hanging above the door, he shot the rope that was holding it up and the bell crashed to the floor creating a huge 'ding' sound. Everyone stopped and looked. There was silence except for the sound of crackling form the fire that was edging its way closer to the people.

'Everyone get out of the room, go slowly and calmly and no pushing!'

Everyone obeyed and headed for the door. Robin nodded for Marian to pick up the buckets of water that were conveniently sitting under the wall opposite the door. They pick up the heavy wooden buckets and threw them over the fire. The fire wet out immediately. They stood still, for what seemed like a minute but couldn't be any longer then 10 seconds, looking at each other. Robin stepped swiftly foward to Marian and scooped her up in his arms. He hugged as tight as he could, he would of kissed her if it wasn't for her being dressed as the Night Watchman and having the mask covering her mouth.

Their hug was disturbed by a clattering down the corridor. Robin moved back slightly just enough not to be hugging her but close enough to be able to keep his arms around her back.

'You have to go.' Said robin firmly whilsted looking deeply into her eyes.

'What so you can have all the glory?' Marian replied with a hidden smirk.

'No, because otherwise Gisbourne and the Sheriff will find out who you are, and you will be hanged. And I wouldn't want that.'

She gave a look of protest but for once she knew she had to do what he said. She hated doing things that men had told her to do, men should not have power over women. But there could be worse men telling her what to do then Robin, although she had always been the one who had won the sword fights they had all those years ago. To her it felt like a hundred years ago that her and Robin were children, it was all so much simpler then. So much easier.

The clattering of footsteps was getting close and in a matter of seconds the door would be opening. She ran to the window and leant out, it was a long way down but what choice did she have. She felt something land and her feet and she looked down. There was the long piece of rope that Robin had gotten from the bottom of his bag. She looked up to see Robin grinning like a Cheshire cat and as he tuned his head to the door which was beginning to open he winked at her.

She tied the rope to the hook window ledge and quickly climbed out the window. She began to abseil down the side of the tower until she finally reached the bottom and ran off into the forest.

Later that night she was standing by the fire watching the flames flicker and dance around in a world of their own. Robin entered the room in his usual way, with no sound. Of course, as always Marian knew he was there. She continued to watch the flames whilst trying to hide the delighted smile that had begun to creep on her face.

'So you made it then' she said, that smile widening even more. She turned to see her smile mirrored on his face.

'Yeah, Sheriff wasn't to pleased you 'the night watchman' had left, he was planning to unmask you, he bought some black knights, Gisbourne, everyone he could find. You should have seen his face when he saw I was alone.' Laughed Robin

Marian imagined the face on the short little man when he realised she wasn't there which caused her to laugh out loud, he would have loved to find out who she was.

She sighed heavily, today had been a busy day, she walked over to the table and sat down at it. Robin stood in the corner of the room watching her until finally he came and sat down opposite her. He studied her face. Marian was always holding her feelings from him but he could always tell by looking at her. Her eyes were dark and heavy, she looked so tired like she could fall asleep instantly right there. He got up and went to sit next to her on the cold, hard wooden bench. He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. For once she let herself fall on to him, her head laid on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. She could smell his scent it reminded her of the forest, maybe because it had that grass smell, but mainly it comforted her and cause her to fall asleep right there on Robins shoulder.

Robin watched her as she slept, her chest rising rhythmically, and he listened to her soft breathing. He smiled to himself at the fact that the stubborn Marian had for once done something Robin wanted her to.

About an hour later Marian was still asleep. Robin was beginning to think he should get back to the forest but didn't quite want to go and leave Marian. He softly kissed the top of her head in attempt to wake her but that idea failed. He heard a clopping noise of horses drawing near the house. The noise got louder but slower as if the horse was stopping in front of the house. There was a rally of loud knocks on the door. Robin was hoping Marian would awake but she merely stirred.

'Marian?' Whispered Robin, he knew that whoever was at the door would not like to see him there. Marian slowly opened her eyes stilling clinging Robin.

'What's wrong?' she asked sleepily with a sigh.

'Marian, there's someone at the door'

Marian rose sleepily and opened the door slightly.

'Where's Hood?' a voice boomed which Robin immediately recognised as Gisbourne's. Marian looked startled and their unexpected visitor she looked around thinking what to say when suddenly Robin came over.

'It's your lucky day Gisbourne' Smiled Robin in his happy way. Marian looked at his face. He was using his 'I want to annoy you' expression.

'The sheriff wants to see you, tomorrow, 11 o'clock in the castle, do not be late!' replied an angry sheriff, Marian couldn't quite work out if he was angry at the fact Robin was with her or Robins expression, which over the years had annoyed her on so many occasions. Gisbourne looked at Marian for a few moments before turning away. He mounted his dark horse and galloped away. Robin turned to go back inside and sat back down on the bench. Marian quickly closed the door. She turned to look at Robin.

He grinned at her and said 'I guess I should be getting back, will you be ok? I know you father is away, I can stay if you would like me too'

'I would never ask you to do anything, you can do it of your own accord, you are a big boy now.'

Robin chuckled and looked at the floor. Should he stay or not. Wouldn't they wonder where he was back home in the forest? Well Much will. He thought about it for a minute or two.

'Ok, I'll stay, but I'll have to leave early in the morning, Much'll be worried.'

Marian smiled and went to sit by him. She stared into the fire and to Robin's delight she placed her head back on his shoulder. She once again fell asleep listening to the steady beats of his heart. After about half an hour Robin lifted Marian. He carried up her up the stairs, careful not to bump her head on anything and placed her in her bed. He pulled her blankets tight over her body and kissed her on her forehead. He walked over to the door and stopped. He turned back and looked at her she opened her eyes slightly and smiled at him whist turning over.

Robin made his way back down stairs and collected the blankets Marian had earlier that evening given to him for him to sleep on. As he closed his eyes he thought about the before he went to the Holy land, when he and Marian were children and would spend every day together. He should never have gone to the Holy land. But non of that mattered anymore because he got what he wanted, Marian. He fell in to a deep sleep full of dreams of him and his bow and arrow winning Locksley, the exact same dreams he had when he was a small boy.

* * *

Yes well that was bad and very long i have never written a story that long. I bet right now your thinking 'oh dear' well so am I. Hmm should I write another chapter? But what would happen? Maybe I should just stop now? Oorrr maybe you should leave me a review and tell me exactly what you think!

Please? D


End file.
